


Warming Up

by Rambert



Series: Join Me [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elvish, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Horn Stimulation, I Love You, M/M, Sex Magic, Softcore Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Aaravos, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bottom Viren, changing POV cuz I get distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: A cold windy night results in some steamy cuddles. Basically just soft pornPart of the Join Me universe but you don't have to have read it to appreciate this scene.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> I did absolutely nothing all day today except read fics on here & write this, it's been a great day.

"Viren, love, can you put another log on for me? I don't want to get out from under this blanket."

"There's two on already!" Viren exclaimed indignantly, but he good-naturedly added another log anyway.

The human mage been doing some writing and had gotten up to stretch his legs.

"How can you be cold? It's so toasty in here I'm sweating."

"Hmm, well clearly you need to shed a layer and come warm me up then," Aaravos said, setting aside the book he'd been reading and reaching for Viren with grabby hands.

Viren grinned.

"Can't argue with that logic," he replied as he peeled off his long-sleeved tunic and settled onto the couch with Aaravos in only his breeches, picking up the blanket and snuggling up against his lover.

"Wow, you _are_ cold compared to me..."

"And you run hot like a furnace," Aaravos murmured, tracing his hands over Viren's torso.

"How you do it, I'll never know..."

"Mm, must be my hearty Katolian stock," Viren joked.

They watched the fire, breathing together.

Aaravos kissed the tiny eye wrinkles on the human's temple, making Viren blush.

"Watch out, I'm still sweaty," he warned, but Aaravos chuckled against his cheek.

"You say that like I wouldn't kiss every sweaty inch of you."

"_Every_ inch? Even my belly button? How about the back of my knees? Perhaps my a-armpit _ack_!"

Viren crowed in laughter, squirming away from Aaravos nosing into his stomach. The elf's sense of humor always caught him off guard, but in a good way.

"All right, you called my bluff, stop it tickles."

Aaravos did, pressing gentle kisses up Viren's chest instead.

"Are you sure? I'd kiss your knees and armpits too," he said, seriously, and suddenly Viren's face flushed _very_ red.

"That's not-- necessary but... we can do... other stuff if you're in the mood," he finished, breathless from those soft kisses and the intensity of the Startouch elf's glowing gaze.

"I am... where would you like to be kissed, Viren?" Aaravos asked, smiling when his velvet voice produced a little shiver in his lover.

"Just here... 'm boring that way," Viren mumbled, tapping his lip with one finger before moving his hand to cup around the back of Aaravos's neck, fingers twisting in silken elf hair as he pulled them together for a kiss that quickly grew heated.

Viren moaned, and Aaravos knew his lover was already turned on. The elf mage _so_ enjoyed making that happen this quickly, even after many precious months together again.

And he was following rather close behind... instinctively by now, they began the slow grind against one another, the inevitable ratcheting up of the heartrate followed a minute later by the kiss breaking so they could gasp.

"Hold on," Viren managed to get out as he fiddled with his buttons and worked his pants off, kicking them almost dangerously close to the fireplace in his haste.

Aaravos, thankfully, was already nude under the blanket-- it was his preferred way of being cocooned in ultimate coziness.

When Viren straddled him again, wearing the blanket around his shoulders like a cape, the Startouch elf cupped his lover's face in his hands and drew him down for another kiss. Both of them were hard now, and after a minute Viren turned his head to mutter the prepping incantation they were _quite_ familiar with by this point.

"In a hurry, lover?" Aaravos husked, chuckling when Viren nodded.

"Always, for you. Please--" Viren reached down between them, moving his hips, adjusting.

"Shift left. No, _your_ left," Aaravos said, and finally they were at the correct angle on the couch to do this.

Viren gripped Aaravos's shoulders tightly, sinking slowly down onto the Startouch elf's cock.

"Yes... _yes_," he groaned, when he was fully seated in Aaravos's lap.

Oh it was so _intense_ from this angle, his feet wound around Aaravos's back-- the elf had scooted forward on the couch.

They began to move together and the blanket slid away, but Aaravos was plenty warm now as he began to _fuck_ the human clinging ever so deliciously to him. The angle was a bit awkward and it was difficult to put much power into the thrusts but, the Startouch elf didn't want to move them to the bed. Not when getting caught up in the moment was so easy to do now. Besides, watching his lover work for it was quite the pretty view.

The fire roared behind Viren's back, making him sweat more as he rocked down, pushing Aaravos's cock even further inside of him.

"Oh _fuck yes_," he grunted, his head lolling backwards.

"Feels... _nngh_! So deep, Aaravos..."

Aaravos shivered to feel Viren's hand fisting in his hair, pulling _just_ a little.

"Viren," he gasped, pushing as far into his lover as he could.

"An ngell nîn..."

The Elvish... Viern had been taking more lessons, but he still had to wrack his brain for a few moments before he remembered.

_For my joy. _A way of saying _please_.

The human mage knew Aaravos well enough by now to know what he was asking for; it was true that the elf enjoyed having his hair played with during sex but what _really_ turned him on was touching his horns.

Aaravos let out a needy moan when Viren's fingers trailed along one horn and then squeezed it before moving to the other. It felt so _hot_, almost as good as the elf's cock being touched... but this combined with his cock being inside his lover's tight heat?

It was almost unbearably good, and the Startouch elf cried out when Viren squeezed harder.

"Oh _Viren_!"

The human mage's cock twitched, at that, but Aaravos was too hot by this point to even smirk at it. It just made him groan, feeling feral as he grabbed on and began to stroke roughly.

"A-_Aaravos_," Viren panted, arching up into the attention, pre-cum oozing all over the elf's hand.

"Yes," Aaravos hissed, his free arm wrapping around the back of Viren's shoulders to pull the human down further onto his dick with each thrust.

Flushed and wanting with the fire in the backdrop, Viren looked far more beautiful than he had a right to.

As they caught each other's gaze for a few ragged breaths, Viren was thinking that same thought, watching the yellow firelight dancing in Aaravos's facial stars.

"L-le melin," Viren exhaled, stumbling only a little over the words he'd practiced.

_I love you. _

Aaravos leaned his forehead against Viren's, always as intimate as the first time.

"I love you too," he breathed, in between tender kisses that soon grew messy.

It was impossible to tell what was burning hotter, the 3-log fire or the lovers on the couch.

Now _both_ of them were dripping with sweat as their bodies slid together in that agonizingly perfect way, and Viren whimpered from the almost-ticklish feeling of Aaravos licking his neck. The human felt his control spiraling away from him and his release was creeping ever closer... his lover's voice was gruff in his ear, low and wanting as the elf's hand kept steadily working over the human's throbbing cock.

"Tolo _aaar_ nin... h-nnn, cum with me, Viren..."

And moments later Viren did, gasping Aaravos's name and arching his back. It was always so _good.._.

The Startouch elf wasn't far behind, grunting hoarsely as he spilled deep inside his lover.

"Mmmn..."

Viren's eyelids fluttered from the feel of Aaravos releasing; even after all the times they'd done this, it made his stomach flip and sent sizzles of aftershocks through him.

He was feeling tender from the glow, and kissed Aaravos's damp forehead.

"You certainly seem warmed up now."

"Indeed... now you must kiss every sweaty inch of _me_."

"Is _that_ how it goes."

Viren's laugh was still a little breathless as he smiled at the Startouch elf.

"Yes," Aaravos replied, his face softening as he watched his lover.

Before leaning in for a kiss, the elf mage murmured "Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol."

"What was that?" Viren asked, when the kiss broke. 

"I delight when your eyes shine when you laugh," Aaravos said, and Viren's heart soared. 

They were still connected, and... everything felt right with the world.  


"Le melin, Aaravos... to the moons and back." 

"And beyond. I love you too, Viren."

**Author's Note:**

> more Sindarin Elvish translations used from http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html
> 
> probably not using the right tense bc I'm sure "reverential" means like, to authority but whatever THEY'RE SO IN LOVE THEY REVERE EACH OTHER GOOP SIPPITY SAP :P


End file.
